Ardiente Prisión WW2
by LaBrujaEscarlata02
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO: Julchen Beilschmidt es una oficial nazi a cargo de un campo de concentración al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando su campo es tomado por los Soviéticos ella conocerá lo que es a sufrir de mano de un oficial de la URSS llamado Iván Braginski, quien marcara su vida y su destino en todos sentidos. Fem!Prussia x Russia
1. El Infierno de Plasow

**Capitulo 1**

**El infierno de Plaszow**

Era de noche, la lluvia caía como torrentes helados, sobre el techo metálico de las endebles barracas de madera, el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo un ruido suave a chocar contra el alambre de puas de la cerca electrificada.

Se podían vislumbrar las sombras de los guardias haciendo sus rondines habituales con un cierto nerviosismo. Las luces de los edificios estaban encendidas, como si no quisieran que el manto nocturno los absorbiese del todo.

En el centro de aquel tétrico complejo, se encontraba un viejo edificio que fungía de oficina central. Dentro una joven de albina de ojos carmesí observaba la lluvia que golpeaba la gran ventana de su oficina. Ella, sabía...sabía que el final estaba cerca, en los últimos meses nada había salido como lo planeaban y el cerco se cerraba mas y mas a su alrededor, podía sentir las pisadas rítmicas de los aliados sobre Alemania, acercándose más y más a su amada Berlín, sin poder hacer nada, nada en absoluto, al menos no donde se encontraba ahora. Según su padre y mentor debía dar gracias de estar ahí y no exiliada o muerta. El anciano se había valido de todas sus influencias para alejarla de la batalla real hacia ya dos años. Este esfuerzo se duplico al enterarse de su breve participación en el sitio fallido de **Stalingrado**,despues de todo el suyo aun era un apellido de peso en el paritdo NAZI, por lo que su padre aprovecho sus influencias para minimizar las posibles represalias que los altos mandos pudiesen tomar contra ella, por desafiar "El verdadero rol de la mujer Alemana" "Y algunos parametros militares". Todo aquel esfuerzo termino en una suspensión de labores de 8 meses y un simple "degrado" _ a **Lagerführerin**__ de la SS en el campo **Plaszow** en Polonia muy lejos de Berlín._

"Todo lo que tienes, todo lo que te pasa es consecuencia de tus propios actos, agradece averte salvado del verdadero daño"-le decía su padre con semblante impasible

Golpeo su escritorio con frustración al recordar eso, ella era una guerrera una valquiria como decía su hermano, un autentica _**Hauptsturmführer** de las SS, no importaba lo que los papeles o informes de esos oficiales ineptos dijeran_.

Agradecida, si como no- se dijo así misma con un aire de reproche- solo cambie un infierno por otro.

Aspiro profundamente buscando dar claridad su mente, tomo le vaso sobre su escritorio y dio un sorbo, el gusto del coñac le hizo rememorar el sabor amargo que la guerra había dejado en su ser, había visto las atrocidades de las que solo el ser humano es capaz, vio a Europa ser llevada a límite de la destrucción, víctimas que podían contarse por millares en ambos lados, entre el rugir de los tanques y el estrepito de las balas.

Irónicamente quizás las atrocidades mas grandes acontecían en sitios como en el que estaba, que desde hace unos meses eran sus dominios absolutos, su campo de muerte, un jardín desolado y sin esperanza donde a las almas infortunadas se le extraía el ultimo gramo de esperanza que aun le quedara para luego ser arrojados a los verdaderos abismos de la muerte. Esas eran los cimientos del imperio de 1000 años que les habían prometido.

Un soldado joven llamo a la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Disculpe Heir Lagerführerin acaba de llegar esto de Berlín, el frente soviético se ha reorganizado más rápido de lo esperado –dijo el joven con la voz ronca y entrecortada- estarán aquí en unas horas... a este paso…

Entiendo-susurro Julchen mas para ella, que para el oficial- llama a los demás guardias diles, que se preparen tal como les indique.

Si, señora-respondió algo dudoso el joven rubio, saliendo de la oficina a pasos veloces para informar a su compañeros

Julchen sabía que no tenían muchas opciones y el tiempo era escaso.

"Fritz cuando el sueño se convirtió en esta pesadilla"

A la mañana siguiente, los prisioneros quedaron perplejos al ser sacados de sus barracas y llevados al patio principal un espacio de unos 2000 metros cuadrados rodeados por un grueso alambre de púas con una única salida normalmente electrificada y custodiada por perros militares y soldados armados en torres de vigilancia.

Pero ese no era un día "normal" en aquel agujero del infierno, el ejército de hombres y mujeres avanzo al patio aunque algunos más bien parecían sacos de huesos con piel, de mirada vacía y semblantes oscos. Estos seres mostraron un claro asombro y una cierta incertidumbre al verse juntos luego de tantos y tantos meses, muchos se preguntaban si al fin aquellos monstruos terminarían su agonía de una vez. Los rumores de la cercanía del ejército rojo habían llegado a los de los pocos prisioneros que sabían Alemán, los presos lo sabían, pero no querían ser muy optimistas no sin saber con claridad lo que aquellos guardias les tenían preparado.

Así sus temores parecían hacerse realidad cuando vieron a todos los guardias salir a ambos lados del campo con armas al hombro, para luego formarse a dos filas horizontales frente a al oficina central, posicionándose delante de los guardias femeninos que había llegado antes. Todos se quedaron quietos y firmes frente a la puerta de la oficina.

Pero algo pasaba, los normalmente impasibles guardias se agitaban nerviosos, entonces lo entendieron la bandera alemana ya no ondeaba a la entada del campo y una Blanca había tomado su lugar.

Un grupo de voluntarios ondearían la sábana blanca frente al enemigo y confirmarían la rendición absoluta del campo. Todo los guardas en su mayorías jóvenes estaban asuntados y expectantes, podían sentir el retumbar de las botas y los tanques rusos acercándose, la bandera blanca que ondeaba no les daba ningún sentimiento de seguridad, hubieran preferido caer en manos de los británicos, hacerlo en manos de los soviéticos era aun más aterrador… las atrocidades cometidas por ellos a soldados alemanes eran bien conocidas…y su sed de sangre los hacía aun más sanguinarios.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el aire al ver a la oficial a cargo del plantel salir de su oficina, portando su uniforme color negro de la SS con orgullo, su cabello blanco perfecto como siempre atado en un trenza cruzada que contrastaba perfectamente con la gorra de cuero que esbozaba un cráneo plateado al frente y para finalizar un largo abrigo negro con la banda de las SS en el brazo derecho y en su cuello altiva y serena su cruz de hierro se ondeaba al viento. En el campo su sola paciencia imponía respeto y miedo.

Ella se quedo al centro de las filas y dio la cara a los 80 guardias de los cuales una cuarta parte eran mujeres. Los que la esperaban con impaciencia.

"En unas cuantas horas serán hombres y mujeres libres"-dijo ella con voz fuerte y clara a todos los presentes pero sin perder su porte altivo-

Solo nos queda espera-dijo mas bajando el tono de su vos ahora dirigiéndose a las guardias ahí presentes-si alguno desea abandonar su labores es libre de hacerlo, el ejército rojo pronto estará sobre nosotros y no se si podre responder por la seguridad de todo.

Acompáñenos, Her Lagerführerin-dijo una mujer rubia en la fila- aun estamos a tiempo.

¡NO!-respondió ella con fulminándola con su ojos escarlata –Soy la encargada de este lugar y mi deber es quedarme hasta el final, no huiré como perro con la cola entre las patas, esperare aquí.

Los guardias se miraron los unos a los otros algo desconcertados y luego se giraron a la albina como buscando su aprobación. esta sonrío y luego aisntio.

Son unos tontos-dijo en voz baja, conmovida por la lealtad de esos jóvenes.

La Joven albina trataba de infundirles valor, su sola presencia les subía los ánimos, ella no huiría esos eran sus hombres sus vidas eran su responsabilidad.

Pasaron las horas y ya ninguno de los presentes retomo sus funciones, se quedaron ahí y esperaron mientras el frio viento de enero les golpeaba el rostro.

_-aaa...-_ soplaba intentando calentar esas frías manos a través del guante negro, cerrando un poco su chaqueta para protegerse del frio.

De pronto, se oyó la reja crujir así como el salpicar de las ruedas de caucho en el lodo de la noche anterior. En cuestión de Segundos se apostaron frente a ellos unos 8 tanques y una camionetas de las que bajaron unos 20 o 30 los soldados fuertemente armados, con ropas desgastadas y algo sucias, la mayoría con largas capas grises para protegerse del frio. Ella recordaba esos trajes, los recordaba muy bien.

Los guardias Nazis dieron un respingo y muchos cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor al oír deslizarse los cargadores de las **Subfusil PPS-43 y 41. **Los soldados soviéticos se agruparon a su alrededor, con todos los rasgos faciales imaginables, sus largos abrigos y sombreros de piel. Ellos rieron sonoramente sabiéndose dueños de la situación y esperando.

De uno de los tanques bajo un hombre joven, alto, demasiado, fácil 2 cabezas más que ella, de tez muy blanca y cabello por igual, no tanto como el de la Prusiana y de misteriosos ojos color violeta. El Ruso en cuestión era un oficial, ella lo sabía con solo ver su indumentaria: una larga chaqueta mas oscura que la de los demás y con insignias negras en los hombros, tambien portaba una gorra con la estrella roja símbolo inequívoco de su rango en el ejército Rojo, mientras en sus cuello se mecía al viento una larga bufanda color crema.

El Ruso bajo del tanque estirando inocentemente sus entumidas piernas y observo las fila de alemanes uniformados apostados a lo largo de una cerca de metal. Camino despreocupadamente hacia ellos analizando una a una las caras desesperanzadas y asustadas de aquellos hombres, hasta que se topo con una altivo y desafiante. Que de manera indirecta llamo su atención.

EL gran hombre chasqueo los dedos y dijo algo en ruso a sus subordinados, estos al instante comenzaron a separar a punta de pistola a los hombres de las mujeres.

Saludos perros Nazis da-dijo en un alemán bastante aceptable con un tono algo infantil que desentonaba totalmente en aquel cuerpo alto y fornido. Y con una sonrisa que estremeció a más de uno-soy el Coronel Braginski y han de saber que a partir de ahora quedan bajo el poder del ejército Rojo-agrego es tú ultimo esbozando un sonrisa algo torcida-Así que empecemos... Quien es el oficial a cargo Da

Yo soy-se aventuro la albina sin un atisbo de duda viéndolo a los ojos- Julchen Beilschmidt Jefa de campo, y confirmo la rendición absoluta de Paslow-agrego entregando sus armas y sobre todo su cuchillo grabado prueba irrefutable de su pertenencia a la SS, los demás soldados solo arrojaron pistolas y garrotes al piso.

Vaya una mujer Nazi-dijo Iván con gesto divertido, a sabiendas que los nazis no gustaban de tener mujeres en la milicia por lo que ver a la albina lo divirtió-eso sí es una sorpresa.

Yo no soy cualquiera -respondió ella por inercia su personalidad soberbia a veces la traicionaba- Soy la mejor.

_Eres graciosa_-Rio Iván tomando el rostro de la albina ya haciéndolo hacia arriba, tenia curiosidad por verla más cerca, soltó su cara y luego tomo la cuchilla que ella le había entregado anteriormente y la desenvaino admirando su hoja- "Sangre y Honor"… ¿Cuál perderás primero?

El oficial ruso resbalo el filo sobre los botones del pulcro uniforme de la alemana haciéndolos caer uno por uno hasta llegar a la curvatura de sus senos.

Los otros Soldados comenzaron a repetir una frase en un ruso que Julchen definió como bastante vulgar que le helo la sangre.

**"Soldados del Ejército Rojo, arrancad por la violencia el orgullo racial de las mujeres alemanas!... ¡Violad, destruid, matad! Es hora de la venganza.**

Iván hizo un ademan con la mano y algunos soldados se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre las guardias femeninas apostas al lado de Julchen y comenzaron a desgarrarles las ropas mientras las arrastraban de los cabellos hasta el edificio más próximo para refugiarse ellos de la llovizna fría que comenzaba a caer.

¡Que narices les pasa a tus soldados!-grito ella lanzándose hacia el oficial Ruso que veía inerme la escena.

Descargan un poco de energía y frustración -respondió este sin mucho interés- a pasado un tiempo.

¿Y lo ves normal? Joder como puedes permitir algo así- estepo Julchen con rabia, tomando la solapa de Iván con fuerza para luego asestarle una bofetada olvidando por completo su precaria situación.

Eres delicada y ¿tu permitiste eso da?-respondió señalando la cerca llena de escuálidos esqueletos vivientes-¿Entonces por qué me recriminas nada? …A cada uno le duele lo suyo da-agrego-

Los soldados Soviéticos desenfundaron sus armas y las dirigieron a la atrevida mujer, Ivan los detuvo, ella logro levanto su mirada y vio como el ruso sonreía como un niño chiquito, lleno de satisfacción, como si hiciera algo que le gustaba mucho y eso era lo que más le mortificaba del hombre de ojos violetas.

_Aggg.-_ Gimió de dolor al sentir al ruso retorcer su muñeca y ponerla bajo su espalda- ¿Cuándo rayos…?

Her Comandante-exclamaron los guardas que había sido hincados en el suelo con preocupación listos para auxiliarla, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Los mataran idiotas-afirmo ella haciéndolos desistir- Yo estaré bien.

-Suéltame.- Intentó deshacerse del agarre otro hombre–Si vas a matarme hazlo de una buena vez- Estaba molesta y asustada, era un coágulo de emociones.

_-_Niet.(no )- Sonrió-quiero jugar –

Dicho esto el enorme Ruso arrastro a la joven dentro de la vieja villa que ahora les fungía de cuartel. Camino firmemente por el pasillo hasta localizar una gran oficina en el segundo piso el lugar era sencillo pero elegante con un escritorio simple y muebles de oficina de madera con los emblemas del tercer Reich grabados, así como la Bandera Nazi colgando de una pared frente a la ventana.

Iván miro aquel lugar y cerró la puerta, examino mejor el entorno y luego arranco de golpe la bandera roja y blanca con gran facilidad mientras con la otra "despejaba el escritorio"

Esperaba algo más interesantes de tu oficina- dijo el mirándola de forma burlona- es tan plana y aburrida como la de cualquier otro nazi.

Julchen no le respondió, no pensaba intercambiar mas palabras de las necesarias con ese tipo y menos entablar una conversación, ya era bastante humillante el averse rendido sin pelar, pero sabía que no era por ella sino para preservar la vida de sus hombre en su mayoría jóvenes reclutas atraídos por el cómodo salario en esos tiempos de guerra.

_-_¿Eres alemana_?-_ Habló con monotonía en un intento en alemán, hurgando en los cajones del escritorio como buscando algo y nada a la vez-¿Austriaca tal vez?

_-_Que te importa_-_ Respondió ella despectivamente con un claro deje de incomodidad, podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de sus subordinadas siendo violadas una y otra vez por los soldados de aquel hombre.

Que ruda, da-sonrió burlonamente, al encontrar lo que buscaba-bueno entonces…ven- ordeno cambiando su tono por uno mucho más grueso y autoritario..

–solo mátame y termina con esta farsa_- exigió ella._

Niet, morirás cuando yo quiera, de ti depende que las otras no sufran mas, he ordenado a mi hombres preferiblemente no matar a nadie, pero podría cambiar de opinión.-dijo este complacido al ver ella sorpresa e incredulidad en la cara de la joven..

EL ruso tomo dos vasos que estaban en un cajón y los puso sobre el escritorio para luego llenarlos casi al tope con el Vodka que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo.

Brindemos, da-dijo él con una sonrisa inocente, acercándole el otro vaso, ella trato de ignorarlo.-Por la pronta caída de tu amada Berlín **"нацистских свиней умереть"**

Bastardo_-_ jamás se había sentido tan enojada con todo su alrededor. Quien se creía ese tipo para burlarse así de su país.

Vamos-insistió el divertido, sujetando su muñeca tomándola por sorpresa, Julchen no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues el liquido embriagante estaba siendo vertido en su boca.

Un…nur-Repuso a duras penas sintiendo el liquido quemar su garganta, trato inútilmente de apartar el vaso, cuyo vodka no solo chorreaba de su boca sino que también caía en su nariz impidiéndole respirar-cough…cough…

_-Casi me ahogas_-intentando evitar la mirada amatista – **verdammte Bär** - Gritó con odio.

_-jajaja daa_...-

Iván dio algunos pasos hacia la chica, acabando su trago de un sorbo, admirando sin perder detalle aquel cuerpo esbelto con aroma a Vodka. La sujeto de los hombros y la obligo a sentarse en el escritorio. El ruso río inocentemente mientras acercaba su nariz a ese pecho que subía y bajaba frenéticamente debajo de él, tratando de calmarse. La albina podía sentir la respiración del ruso que subía lentamente en su cuello.

-Bas...- Murmuró una vez más tratando de quitar la boca de Iván de su cuello. Quien sin darle tiempo de asimilarlo mordió los labios marcándola.

-No, ¡idiota! - Negaba mientras Iván la ignoraba y seguía en lo suyo tomándose su tiempo para analizarla a detalle mientras sonreía inocentemente, su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, así como cuerpo tanto como aquel uniforme militar se lo permitía

Eres delgada da – dijo él en una especie de trance el que lo invadía- tienes piernas de niña

Cállate tonto, mi cuerpo es hermoso–Replico ella, todos los hombres eran iguales siempre tratando de intimidarla para sentirse poderosos- pero de seguro te gustan las putas grandes y gordas de tu tierra ¿no?-agrego esto último con saña, como escape a su frustración.

De repente sintió un gran golpe, que dejo su cara pegada a la madera de su escritorio, respiró hondo. Entendió por completo, sabía lo que sucedía e intento levantarse, le sorprendía el sigilo nato de se hombre, era la segunda vez que se colaba detrás de ella y la tomaba por sorpresa.

Alemana, pareces no entender tu situación da- Dijo Iván de modo burlón jalando su rostro haciéndola mirarlo- Ustedes son nuestro botín.

La albina guardo silencio ante tan tenebrosa declaración, trato de no delatar su nerviosismo, mientras relajaba sus brazos poniéndolos a los costados.

Lo vez da, no están difi…-Iván no termino de articular cuando sitio al impactarse contra su sien derecha así como el liquido carmesí escurrir levemente de cabeza, descolocándolo un poco debido al golpe.

Soy Prusiana-exclamo ella levantándose del escritorio con velozmente

Julchen aprovecho el memento para tratar de huir corriendo hacia la salida, no había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando sintió la mano fuerte y pesada del Ruso clavando el cuchillo que le había quitado previamente a pocos centímetros de su cara, acorralándola con ojos encendidos.

Eso dolió-dijo él con un tono sombrío y mueca mas maniática que Julchen hubiese visto jamás, dándole una fuerte bofetada haciéndola caer al suelo- tendré que castigarte

Ven aquí-Ordeno de nuevo, sentándose en la que antes fuese su silla con postura autoritaria, solamente que su voz cambió a la dulce voz de un niño contento

Si crees que soy tu juguete estas equivocado Ruso-respondió ella tratando de ocultar el miedo que ese súbito cambio de personalidad le había causado- prefiero morir a que me viole una bestia como tu…

Te violara un regimiento completo si no vienes aquí da -respondió Iván con un extraño brillo en sus ojos purpuras y haciendo aun más ancha esa escalofriante sonrisa-ahora ven aqui- agrego retomando su tono infantil y haciendo un ademan.

La albina no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, Julchen pensó que la arrastraría como a sus compañeras, pero no lo hizo. El labio de Iván tembló levemente, y levantó su mano, la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro.. Las manos del ruso oprimieron al garganta de la albina, que manifestaba con gemidos la inútil intención de liberarse.-No me tientes.

Me gustan esos ojos mirándome da-dijo el tomándola de los hombros estrellándola contra el escritorio una vez más, esta vez sujetando firmemente sus manos para evitara otra molesta escapada, noto como ella tragaba saliva sin mover un musculo.

Este acerco su lengua a su labio sangrante saboreándose aquel fluido carmesí-"Así que es como sabe la sangre de la que tanto se jactan"-pensó para sí-nada mal

¿Lo quieres en el escritorio? O ¿Lo quieres en el piso? Como la maldita puta que eres?- dijo él con el mismo tono que le helaba la sangre y con ese aire cruelmente burlón. Pues sabía que lo haría donde le placiese- bien

Ella podía sentir su erección en su abdomen, y recordó el consejo que le diesen contra cualquier situación dolorosa "aprieta los dientes, respira hondo y aguarda a que todo termine". Era tan humillante, jamás pensó que le pasaría algo así.

**noch**, No quiero que me patees-señalo el quitándole bruscamente las botas militares y ubicándose en medio de ella separando sus piernas con las rodillas.

Ivan arranco de golpe los botones de su saco lanzándolo, para luego ocuparse en desabotonar los que aún conservaba la camisa blanca de la que se podía translucir la ropa interior negra de la albina, esta apretó los ojos inconscientemente unos instantes al sentir como su sostén era rasgado por una pequeña navaja, que ahora jugueteaba entre sus pechos, recorriéndolos de arriba abajo haciendo un pequeño corte en el pecho, mientras el ruso miraba de forma lasciva extendiendo la lengua y degustando de nuevo la sangre alemana, nos sin antes pasearse por los pechos cuyos pezones se erectaban a causa del frio.

La albina inhaló profundamente por la nariz-Asqueroso- exclamo con las manos jalando fuertemente a los lados del uniforme del ruso, estaba asustada, incluso su preciada cruz parecía buscar efugio entre su cabello ante tan escabrosos hombre

El ruso solo sonrió esa actitud desafiante le encantaba, mordiendo su pecho derecho en respuesta y estrechando el otro con mayor fuerza. Luego procedió con el "examen pélvico".

Él utilizo una ligera fuerza empujándole las caderas haciendo que quedara boca abajo quitando de una vez el saco que entorpecía su tacto. Luego el ruso deslizo su mano por aquella pequeña espalda, tanteando su cuello omoplatos y columna dibujando un camino hacia la cadera, apretando sus glúteos por arriba de la falda.

La carrocería es buena da-susurro el ruso en su oído, mientras comenzaba a subirle la falda hasta los glúteos dejando al descubierto su ropa interior-ahora los interiores.

Julchen reunió todas sus fuerzas para apartar de si al enorme ruso, intento darle un codazo pero debido a su mala posición fue fácilmente detenido por el otro.

Quieta da-dijo Iván algo cansado, tomando su larga bufanda y atando de una vez las manos de la albina sobre su cabeza.

El cuerpo de la albina se tenso aun más la oír un sonido metálico detrás de ella, así como el cierre de un pantalón bajándose,

"Rayos, maldición"-pensaba ella con frustración. Nunca en su vida se había dejado de los demás y ahora ese ruso la tenía en su poder, como un gato que juega con un ratón antes de devorarlo. "acaba ya maldito cerdo"

-Por fin – dijo, – Ahora, tomare lo que es mío da – Volvió a sonreír maliciosamente tomando su miembro acercándolo a la vulva la penetro, con fuerza, mucha fuerza,

Julchen trato de ahogar su grito mordiendo como pudo la cruz que yacía cerca de su rostro tratando de no evidenciar su dolor, mientras que él, sin importarle, empieza a moverse, rítmica y profundamente haciendo moverse el escritorio en el que la mujer se apoyaba. Ella solo alcanzaba a apretar las uñas sobre la madera tratando de resistir.

Eres buena da-señalo él con esa sonrisa que ya la enfermaba jalándola del pelo, él le profirió una mirada de odio, que pareció complacerle.

De pronto el toque de la puerta lo saco de su diversión. Ivan chasqueo los dientes con molestia, mientras inconscientemente los músculos de la albina se contrajeron al presentir la irrupción de alguien la oficina, haciendo que su vagina apretase deliciosamente el pene de Ivan, quien gimió levemente parando su vaivén un segundo.

Disculpe Señor-dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta

Que pasa da-respondió el rubio tratando de modular su voz para que sonara lo mas neutra sin dejar de penetrar a la albina maravillándose con la contraída expresión que hacia ante cada estocada

Señor-prosiguió el soldado en ruso, algo que julchen luchaba por entender- hemos procedido a la liberación de los prisioneros esperamos sus ordenes para proseguir con el cotejo y para disponer de los guardias capturadas.

Estaré ahí pronto, retírate da- ordeno el ruso acelerando el movimiento, levantando un poco el cuerpo de a otra para poder tener acceso a su pechos que libres de la opresión de la mesa temblaban suaves y turgentes en su manos.

Lo siento cariño, pero esta vez será rápido da- le susurro el ruso mientras retiraba los mechones de pelo que cubrían los ojos de la chica que luchaba internamente por obtener las lagrimas de vergüenza y frustración.

Acto seguido, la penetro con más fuerza, si es que esto era posible, sujetándola de la cintura para facilitar una irrupción más profunda y rápida.

nicht, ni...- alcanzo a articular dificultosamente, sintiendo en medio de las dolorosas estocadas algo "extraño" que no alcanzaba a identificar-ah

Ivan enterro sus dedos en el blanco cabello de ella jalándolo hacia él, haciendo que su cuerpo tomase el ángulo precioso para el máximo disfrute, movió su cadera frenéticamente. Esa sensación primitiva de tomar algo de esa manera, en forma cruda y lasciva lo lleva al borde de su clímax. Podía sentir las paredes carnosas que rodean su miembro contraerse en un espasmo, Ivan se sentía hipnotizado por esos ojos color sangre ahora llenos de vergüenza e indignación, que se entrecerraban aratos tratando de no mirarlo. El no podría haberse detenido aunque lo hubiera querido, esos pequeños gemidos de la albina lo cautivaban de una forma extraña, aunque estos estuvieran lejos de ser gemidos de placer. Al fina no importaba.

"Mi derecho de conquistador"-se repetía mientras la continuaba poseyendo

Julchen apretó tanto las uñas en el escritorio que pensó que estas se le romperían, deseaba que así fuese, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que eso. El dolor entre sus piernas era irreal, la fricción de sus pechos desnudos contra la dura madera del escritorio era una agonía, podía sentir la frio hebilla del pantalón del ruso golpear su trasero, estar debajo de ese hombre totalmente acorralada era lo peor, nunca, ni siquiera en el infierno que fue Stalingrado se había sentido así. Ajeno a su pena, el grueso pene ruso se **enterraba** dentro de ella con tal intensidad que pensó que se su vagina se desgarraría, si no es que ya lo estaba. Ardía y dolía terriblemente, pero aun reunía la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no llorar, no perdería ese último deje de dignidad con una bestia como esa.

Luego de unos minutos de intensa penetración, Ivan anuncio su orgasmo con gran suspiro dejándose caer levemente en la cintura de la chica que trataba de recuperar el aliento ya sin poder contener un par de lágrimas que escurrieron por su mejilla.

Estuvo bastante bien da- dijo Ivan inocentemente acomodando sus ropas y preparándose para salir-la próxima vez no será rápido-agrego mientras acomodaba sus ropas, se enrollaba la bufanda y salía del cuarto no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave, por si acaso

La próxima vez….-pensó Julchen que yacía inmóvil en la mesa, sus piernas abiertas y ligeramente dobladas, sus brazos cayendo del escritorio ya sin fuerzas, un poco de sangre alrededor de su boca donde él la había golpeado. Su vulva mostraba ya los primeros signos de traumas y magulladuras, mientras de su maltrecha vagina podía sentir algo caliente y viscoso escurrir entre sus muslos. Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y acerco su mano al muslo lo que imaginaba, sangre con semen.

Julchen, se quebró finalmente el corazón lo tenía latiendo en la garganta, ahogándole las lágrimas y los sollozos, mientras las palabras del ruso retumbaban en su cabeza causándole horror.

"No seré rápido…la próxima vez"

...

Notas Fanfic:

**Lagerführerin**: Jefa de campo

**SS-Hauptsturmführer**: rango equivalente a capitán.

** Campo de Plaszow**: El campo de concentración de Płaszów o Cracovia – Płaszów era un campo de trabajo y concentración nazi construido en el suburbio del noroeste de la ciudad de Cracovia conocido como Płaszów, situado al sur de la ciudad y hoy parte del distrito de Podgórze, poco después de la invasión alemana de Polonia y la creación del 'Gobierno General'. fue liberado pos lovieticos en 1944

**Batalla de Stalingrado** fue un enorme, largo y sangriento enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas alemanas y los ejércitos soviéticos por el control de la ciudad de Stalingrado, actual Volgogrado, entre el 23 de agosto de 1942 y febrero de 1943, durante el transcurso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.2 3 Con bajas estimadas de tres a cuatro millones de personas.  
**Subfusil PPSH-41**: Utlizada por la infantería soviética, constaba de un cargador de tambor de 71 cartuchos y un prismático de 35 cartuchos. La munición desarrollaba en la boca una velocidad de 488 m/sg., siendo la cadencia de tiro de 900 disparos por minuto.

**El PPS-43** (Пистолет Пулемeт Cyдaeba 1943, Pistolet Pulemet Sudaeva 1943) es un subfusil automático soviético diseñado por A. I. Sudaev durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial (Gran Guerra Patria en Rusia) como arma de defensa personal para unidades de reconocimiento, tripulantes de vehículos y personal de servicio. Tiene dos modelos de diseño principales, el PPS-42 y el PPS-43.

**La frese:**fue usada como partde de la propaganda de Stalin, para incentivar a los sovieticos.

**"нацистских свиней умереть**":(mueran cerdos Nazis)

**verdammte Bär**: maldito oso

**noch**: quieta en ruso

**nicht **: no en aleman


	2. Juicio de BergenBelsen

**Juicio de Bergen-Belsen**

Cuando la guerra acabo formalmente y gracias a la insistencia de los gobiernos británicos y estadounidenses se concilio en llevar a las principales figuras del gobierno nazi que aun seguían con vida a comparecer ante un gran tribunal. Uno a uno fueron reuniendo a las figuras más importantes de la estructura organizacional de tercer Reich, esto les tomo algún tiempo pero cuando los tuvieron. Empezó un juicio, uno como la humanidad jamás había visto, en el un representante de cada potencia fungiría de juez y voz de la justicia de su respectiva nación, el lugar elegido fue Nuremberg, Alemania.

"El mal que se espera condenar y castiga, fue tan maligno y tan devastador que la humanidad no puede tolerar que se ignorado…el hecho de cuatro naciones emocionadas por la victoria y afligidas por las heridas olviden la venganza y voluntariamente sometan a sus enemigos capturados al dictamen de la ley es uno de los tributos mas grandes que el poder le da a la razón"-Dijo el Fiscal americano Alfred F. Jones como primera declaración durante el juicio.

"Esos Vaqueros siempre tan optimistas y ese chico parece el mayor de todos jaja."

Eso pensaba Julchen mientras sentada en una de las tribunas presenciaba el juicio, nunca pensó ver aquellos hombres ejes centrales de la Alemania, derrotados y humillados compareciendo ante sus vencedores, que no se conformaban con matarlos sino que quien exponer su perfidia en todo el mundo. En toda la sala había reporteros, oficiales, secretarios y traductores listos para trascender y no perder palabra de lo que ahí se dijera,

"En toda la historia jamás hubo una guerra más fácil de evitar…pero nadie escucho a nadie y uno a uno vivimos sumergidos en la barbarie"-Prosiguió Alfred con voz firme-la humanidad no puede permitirse que algo así vuelva a ocurrir."

Este juicio seria observado por todo el mundo, razón por la cual se prepararon cuidadosamente las instalaciones donde se llevarían a cabo. Se restauro el palacio de justicia clausurado por el régimen nazi, hacia años. Cuando por fin estuvo listo, se instalaron sofisticados equipos de audio, con los cuales lo traductores hablarían en el lenguaje correspondiente de la persona que los usara con el fin de que cada una de las partes involucradas no perdieran detalle de lo que ahí se hablara.

Julchen respiro hondo y se reclino en su silla, sabiendo que todo eso no significaba nada para los hombres ahí sentados… ningún testimonio o sermón podría conmoverlos de ninguna manera, jamás aceptarían que alguna de sus acciones fueran erróneas, la mayoría de esos ancianos estaban tan ciegos como su padre. Aunque sabía que Berlín no era un lugar seguro, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que debía estar ahí, que debía ver aquello hasta el final, solo entonces podría dejarlo atrás…podría olvidar toda esa tragedia

Bergen-Belsen (Alemania), Sede Temporal del Tribunal Britanico

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Plaszow cayó a manos de los soviéticos y apenas dos desde la rendición incondicional de Alemania hacia los aliados, que entraron triunfantes a una Berlín hecha pedazos, empobrecida y desolada por la guerra como tantas otras ciudades de Europa. El ejército rojo sembró pánico y violencia en la ciudad caída sobre todo entre las mujeres, pero muchas de esas historias jamás serian contadas. La guerra había terminado... pero para los sobrevivientes del régimen que duraría mil años aun faltaban cosas por ver.

El 17 de septiembre de 1945, se inicio el proceso contra mas de 40 antiguos efectivos nazis de la SS, hombres y mujeres por parte de la Corte de Justicia británica, la mayoría de los acusados habían trabajado en los Campos de concentración de Bergen-Belsen, Auschwitz y Plaszow. Entre los acusados se contaban, oficiales, cabos, y guardias femeninos y masculinos.

Julchen fue de los primeros oficiales en ser juzgada, por tratarse de la jefa de un campo de Concentración que si bien no era el más grande, durante mucho tiempo abasteció prisioneros para las labores inhumanas de trabajo, experimentos y claro las cámaras de muerte de Auschwitz.

Los procesos se extendieron por semanas. El propio sistema burocrático de los alemanes que les exigía reportar todo se volvió su peor enemigo, en los juicios se presentaron toda clase de pruebas; fotos, archivos, inventarios, listas tras listas de cosas horribles y palabras como: inhumano, monstruoso, tortura, genocidio, asesinato en masa tuvieron lugar estelar en los alegatos de los fiscales. Todo para hacer hincapié en los alcances horrendos que el fascismo alemán había tenido en todo el mundo. Ella ya sabía todo eso, lo vivió no necesitaban contárselo.

"Esto es tonto, ¿Qué sentido tiene? es obvió que no nos dejaran ir sino con las piernas por delante.. Para que tanto circo"- pensaba Julchen con hastió sentada en una silla, esperando a que su proceso comenzara.

Cuando llego su turno en el banquillo, su reacción fue tranquila, se levanto de su silla y se dirigió ahí, pero en su interior realmente estaba sorprendida de donde se hallaba, a veces se peguntaba porque su corazón se rehusaba a morir, no lo hizo en las congeladas ruinas de Stalingrado ni tampoco en aquel agujero infernal donde se había visto atrapada hacia unos meses …quien sabe tal vez, simplemente no quería morir todavía…era algo irónico…sobrevivió a todo solo para estar ahí, envuelta en un juicio que la verdad no le veía sentido, un simple fusilamiento era lo mas awesome para cualquier militar, rápido y elegante…toda esa burocracia la ponía enferma.

"**Gott**, estos lords son exasperantes"

El abogado que le asignaron, era un suizo rubio de ojos azules llamado Vash Zwingli**, **que a primera vista le pareció un chico serio y temperamental, la verdad si le hubieran preguntado ella hubiera pedido un Alemán, pero no lo odiaba, es más, le parecía un chico muy amable pues pese a todo, se había portado bastante decente con ella. Bueno al menos tuvo la delicadeza de escuchar atentamente su versión de los hechos…a veces parecía ser el único.

Cuando su proceso comenzó, el fiscal hablo rápidamente de las características generales del campo de Plaszow, como en algún momento el campo llego a albergar más de 20,000 prisioneros entre judíos y polacos de los cuales muchos fueron ejecutados. Cada pregunta que se hacía era un trampa diseñada para develar la naturaleza infrahumana de los actos y la crueldad de quien los permitió. El fiscal se enfoco también en las múltiples torturas y abusos que sufrieron los presos del campo de Plaszow. Señalándola a ella como la principal responsable de dichos actos.

Usted, era la encargada, debía vigilar y mantener a los prisioneros en cintura ¿Cierto?-asevero el Fiscal con una voz ronca caminando hacia los presentes para luego dirigirle una mirada inquisitoria a través del grueso marco de sus anteojos- Los castigos corpóreos eran importante para un mejor el control del campos ¿cierto?

Yo siempre estuve en contra de los abusos excesivos y desde que llegue jamás se los permití a mis hombres-Respondió altiva y llena de seguridad sin apartar los ojos carmesí del jurado- si alguien rompía las reglas era castigado, así funciona cualquier prisión

¿Pero estos casos se dieron no es así?-inquirió el fiscal de mono sarcástico y con tono acusatorio- varias personas murieron a causa de los mismos ¿No?

Si, algunas veces- respondió ella finalmente con algo de hastió en su voz-

Entonces sus honre eran salvajes e indisciplinados -añadió el fiscal con tono tajante, mirándola con cierto aire de superioridad, seguro de a verla pillado en una mentira- eran muchos, debió ser difícil para usted controlarlos del todo.

Cualquier militar con un mínimo de experiencia - Aseguro ella con tono firme y claro como quien da un sermón a algún tonto- Coincidirá conmigo en que es imposible vigilar a todos y cada uno de sus hombres todo el tiempo…pero si algo de ese naturaleza llegaba a mis oídos el responsable era castigado se lo aseguro y mis hombres lo sabían, así que estas acciones se reducían al mínimo de incidencia.

Es considerada, una mujer muy preventiva ¿No?-volvió a cuestionar el abogado acusador levantando un folder y prácticamente echándoselo en la cara- como cuando se le ordeno la exhumación y posterior cremación de 9,000 cuerpos, para eliminar cualquier vestigio de lo que había pasado en el campo, si este caía en manos enemigas.

Esa fue un orden-respondió ella secamente, es sujeto hedía a burócrata odiaba los aires de su prioridad de esos que seguramente en su vida se había manchada las manos en la guerra real- Debía cumplirla.

Las plumas y lápices de los británicos tomaban nota de todo cuanto ahí se decía, por más trivial o vago que fuese el comentario. Aquello le parecía cómico, pensaba que de haber dicho un chiste hubiera sido escrito por más de 20 manos diferentes, lástima que no recordaba ninguno. Cuando llego el turno de Vash, este tomo aire sabía que sus argumentos defensivos eran pocos pero sustanciosos, así que debía aprovecharlos al máximo.

Usted acababa de ser transferida al campo a principios de 1944, luego de una leve suspensión ¿verdad? y a finales del mismo ya era la Jefa de Plaszow -Señalo el suizo con su cara y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos mientras pasaba las copias de los documentos al jurado- Usted tenia ¿Cuántos 22?... ¿No era aun muy joven para tal responsabilidad? Además, tenía una mancha negra muy reciente en su expediente, ¿Podría explicarnos el porqué de esa decisión tan precipitada?

Bueno, en verdad es simple-Respondió ella tranquilamente "Tratando de no decir, yo era la mas awesome del lugar"- Amon Goeth fue el encargado hasta de Septiembre de ese año, hasta que las SS lo arrestaron por corrupción y como yo era el oficial de mayor rango ahí y con la batalla intensificándose supongo que no quisieron complicarse trayendo a otro oficial, así que me dieron el puesto.

Ya veo, ¿pero? Según los registros-prosiguió Vash- usted estuvo a cargo del campo solo 6 ¿meses cierto?

Ella asintió.

4 y medio de hecho-agrego con simpleza- la papelería oficial, tardo en llegar debido a los bombardeos de Berlín.

Entonces es imposible que usted fuera responsable de los más de 9,000 muertos hallados en las fosas cerca del campo, que se comprobó venían en su mayoría de la masacre de Cracovia años antes -explico aquel suizo acomodándose un poco la boina blanca, con un semblante autoritario, pero tranquilo-¿Qué pensó de sus superiores cuando le dieron la orden de exhumar y quemar dichos cuerpos? -agrego él con tono neutro.

Que era una pérdida de tiempo-dijo ella sin mucho ánimo- además las condiciones estaban muy descompuestos y la peste terrible.

Pudo sentir las miradas fulminándola, así como aquellos susurros llenos de reprobación. Ella los ignoro completamente, odiaba a la gente hipócrita y por nada del mundo sería como aquellos que al sentir la soga al cuello perdían todo orgullo y se desmoronaban lanzando acusaciones y responsivas a donde fuera. Ella seria fiel a si misma hasta el final, aunque eso la perjudicasen, total no había nada que perder.

Considera que su jefatura en Plaszow fue tan… eficiente, como la de su predecesor-Cuestiono Vash prosiguiendo su interrogatorio tratando de hacer hincapié en el último comentario sonando lo mas persuasivo posible-Es decir, usted mantuvo el campo operativo y en regla, aunque tenía una cantidad mínima de prisioneros, a demás de que se redujeron el número de ejecuciones en un 75% en comparación con su predecesor ¿no?

Me permito aclara una cosa, a mi nunca me agrado matar gente al azar si a eso se refiere, me parece algo asqueroso-respondió ella con gran seguridad sin poder esconder el desprecio en su tono al recordar a su predecesor-Yo explote prisioneros y desenterré cadáveres. ..Si, mate cuando no había otra alternativa, pero jamás me ensañe innecesariamente con ningún prisionero.

¿Considera usted que su acciones fueron las correctas?- Agrego Vash acercándose un poco más a ella y apoyándose del barandal del banquillo.

Hice lo que todo soldado, fui a la guerra, pelee en ella, me defendí y si lo necesite mate -Dijo Julchen con semblante impasible y con sus escarlatas resplandecientes entre su pelo blanco- nada que ninguno de los presentes no haya hecho en esta guerra, aunque….hay cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa.

En el salón se dejaron ver algunas caras de extrañeza y otras de verdadera indignación, cierto era que a ningún aliado le gustaba ser comparado con un nazi en ningún concepto, pero la albina tenía un buen punto a su favor. Y con esa declaración se daba por terminada la penúltima sesión del juicio, solo una mas y el veredicto seria anunciado.

Los presentes se levantaron y ojiroja fue llevada de vuelta a su celda.

**Carcel de la provincia de Cecille- Alemania**

Julchen estaba sentada en su catre dentro de su celda, mientras se acurrucaba con la manta que Vash le había traído, era algo pequeña y con un estampado bastante infantil, por otro lado en una mesita frente a ella había un plato casi frio de lo que parecía la sopa mas inapetente del mundo, la albina lo ignoraba mientras trataba de calentar un poco sus manos frotándolas contra si.

Haz estado muy bien- dijo el suizo mientras trataba de poner orden al enorme boche de documento que el fiscal le había entregado- sorprendiste bastante a esos británicos, además si sumamos lo otro estoy seguro que tendrán tu caso en consideración para una pena menor.

Quieres decir que mi estado es tan lamentable, que me libro de la horca por poco-respondió Julchen con un leve tono irónico en la voz- Pero sabes, aun soy la más asombrosa de toda la prisión

Vash no dijo nada, miro a la joven frente a él, su piel tenía un tono fantasmal a causa de la leve anemia que aunada a la falta de luz causada por su aislamiento no le ayudaba, también había perdido bastante peso y sus pómulos se asomaban ligeramente por sus mejillas. Si bien aun guardaba remembranza con aquella orgullosa oficial que Vash tenía en las fotos de los archivos, ciertamente sus condiciones actuales no eran las mejores y él lo sabía…su estado físico le preocupaba pero su mente le preocupaba aun mas..

No dejes que me Cuelguen ¿Si?-soltó de repente- eso no es genial, un oficial crece entre fuego y hierro y así debe morir…aun soy un soldado.

Cállate…No dejare, que te maten-contrapuso el rubio con su mirada serie sin apartar los ojos de sus preciados archivos-está bien.

Julchen solo sonrió, era extraño en aquel húmedo lugar ese "pequeñín" como ella lo llamaba a ratos era su único "amigo". En esas pocas semanas juntos le había contado un poco de él mismo, de su casa, de su hermana, de cómo aprendió a levantar un arma para proteger su hogar y su familia. Ella no era ingenua y a estas alturas difícilmente confiaba en alguien, pero el carácter del suizo a veces le recordaba a su hermano menor, que gracias al cielo había sido listo y escapado a alguna parte de Austria donde fungía como estudiante de medicina, luego de desertar del ejército a principios de la guerra. Entonces recordaba a su padre, alguien se quito la vida junto con muchos otros al lado de su amado _Führer cuando cayó Berlín. Una mueca de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro mientras una fuerte punzada oprimía su corazón. _

"West, al menos tu estas bien"-pensó ella, cuando la vos de su compañero la saco de sus pensamientos.

Solo hay algo que me preocupa-soltó Vash de repente mas como nota mental que como comentario en si-Los ingleses quieren citar al oficial que te arresto…tal vez quieran usar tu intento de suicidio para debilitar tu defensa..¿Julchen?

La albina sintió de repente como la sangre se le iba a los pies, mientras un horrible escalofrió se apoderaba de su cuerpo, comenzando a sudar frio. Todas esas semanas que había pasado bajo el poder de ese hombre, volvieron a su mente y se agitaron frenéticamente en su cerebro. La ojiroja respiraba agitadamente y comenzó a hiperventilase en un intento de calmarse.

"Todo menos él"

No, el no…no puedo…no quiero verlo jamás-consiguió articular Julchen dificultosamente abrazándose a si misma y temblando-No, no….

Clámate…calma mujer o te harás daño-le dijo Vash tomándole los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente tratando de sacarla de aquel estado casi catatónico producto del miedo-no creo que venga ok, los sovieticos están muy ocupados en Berlín ahora.

El suizo pensó que lo mejor era que ella se calmase sola. Sabía que nada de lo que decía lograba alcanzarla del todo cuando se ponía así, pero confiaba en la fuerza interna de la albina, así que se santo ye espero. Se hizo un largo silencio en la celda, y cuando la vio más calmada se animo a hablar.

Insisto en que deberías acusarlo-soltó Vash de repente-al menos eso pondría en duda todo lo que diga de ti, tú podrías convencer a las demás victimas para que…

Jamás-grito ella con la mirada perdida entre sus blancos cabellos-que objeto tendría…

Podrías ayudar a tu causa, si te ven como una víctima también, podrían compadecerse-señalo Vash tratando de sonar lo más calmo posible para evitar una nueva crisis de la joven - o por lo menos hacerlo público para que lo degraden o algo…

¿A costa de qué?... Revivir mi vergüenza de nuevo frente a un montón de hipócritas-dijo ella con repulsión- contar las cosas que me hizo…que nos hicieron en el campo…ninguna chica hablaría aunque se lo pidiera…seria yo contra un oficial ya seguramente condecorado-agrego apretando aun mas los puños- me harían ver como una puta…nunca seré su puta lo oyes- dijo en un grito hasta casi quedar sin aliento.

Vash prefirió abandonar el tema, sabía que las palabras de ella eran ciertas, ese tribunal no estaba para traerles justicia a ellos, eso le molestaba mucho, pero confiaba que su trabajo la salvase de una pena demasiado seria.

Descansa, mañana será un día complicado-dijo él a una albina desplomada en el catre con los ojos entre cerrados-y trata de comer algo.

Vash… agradece a Lily por la manta-respondió ella dándole la espalda.

El joven solo asintió.

Julchen oyo la puerta cerrarse y supo que estaba sola otra vez…esa situación era desquiciante y tranquilizadora a la vez, nadie podría dañarla al menos nadie del exterior. Se revolvió un poco en el incomodo catre y se dispuso a dormir, cosa que no había conseguido muy bien en los últimos días, pero estaba cansada, muy cansada de todo.

Pasaron las horas y ya muy entrada la noche, la ojiroja se movía inquietamente en su cama de forma cada vez más desesperada, estaba soñando…soñando con él.

…...

_Estaba en "un habitación" oscura, sentada a la orilla de una cama en medio de aquel cuarto de descanso situado al lado de su oficina, los muebles estaban húmedos y polvorientos por la falta de uso. Tenía una muñeca atada al respaldo de la cama, la cual estaba amoratada y con pequeños cortes provocados por los inútiles intentos de la albina por liberarse de aquella tortuosa atadura, la joven apretó los dientes y siguió tratando…él había dispuesto ese castigo por lo que había pasado días antes…_

_Cuando ella se las había ingeniado para salir de aquella prisión temporal, entrando en la oficina y logrando extraer el arma que ocultaba en el fondo falso de un cajón. Si bien era una pistola pequeña y de bajo calibre solo para casos de emergencia. Sabía bien que tal vez una bala no fuera suficiente, pero estaba segura que las seis balas terminarían de una forma u otra con su agonía._

_La albina quito el seguro, la amartillo y cerró los ojos, saboreando su próximo final, pero… este no vino, pues apenas hubo colocado el cañón en su sien. Sintió una fuerza salvaje arremeter contra ella y una gran mano sujeto la suya presionándola hasta hacer caer el arma al suelo, ante la atónita mirada rojiza de Julchen ahora perdida en los ojos color purpura que la miraban con ira, frustración y algo… mas_

_Eres mala da-dijo el evitando su mirada, pero sin perder su clásica sonrisa arrastrándola de vuelta al cuarto- tendré que castigarte_

_La ojiroja retrocedió asustada chocando con la fría pared quedando acorralada. Por más que trataba no podía entender esa clase de crueldad, una cosa era tortúrala, someterla, mostrarle al caído su dominio, eso lo entendía, pero ese hombre iba más lejos. Se tomaba su tiempo, tiempo, para conocer su cuerpo, sus puntos sensibles, la forma de estremecerla, ya no era una bestia brutal como las primeras veces, ahora la besaba, la acariciaba demandantemente, la hacía sentir…algo más allá del asco inicial..Algo que ella pensaba eran solo bajos instintos…él la hacía baja y ella lo detestaba._

"_Podría llegar a perdonar a una simple bestia..."-se repetía mentalmente mordiendo su labio-"Pero ese tipo no lo es"_

_Y si que lo sabía, la lengua del ruso jugueteaba en los lugares más inusitados, sus manos tanteaban sus muslos haciéndola reaccionar: gemir, suspirar totalmente en contra de su voluntad. El la poseía siempre que quería y como quería, al mismo ritmo, misma velocidad, misma duración. Acariciaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo con gran maestría. Marcándola haciéndola suya en la mayor cantidad de sentidos posibles. Ella lo odiaba, de a ver podido le hubiera arrancado la carótida con los dientes, le habría sacado esos ojos diabólicos que demandaban sumisión cada que la veía. Ese tal Iván siempre hacia lo que quería y esa vez no sería diferente._

_Cuando hubo terminado contemplo la exhausta expresión de la mujer detrás de él. Sonrió con satisfacción y comenzó a vestirse, ella solo atinaba a ver el techo con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama revuelta, lo sabia podía sentirlo... de nuevo aquello que la humillaba tanto como mujer, como soldado. La evidencia de la infame traición de su cuerpo ante tan malsanas caricias…la sentía, ahí entre sus piernas… estaba húmeda._

"_Me recordaras para siempre" l la voz del ruso sonaba con un eco interminable en su cabeza-"No importa cuánto lo intentes"_

"_Ya jamás me olvidaras"_

…...

Julchen despertó sobresaltada y sudando frio. Miro alrededor el astro rey aun no salía, sabía que debía dormir…pero sus parpados se rehusaban a cerrarse, su cerebro comenzaba a carburar todo lo que pasaría ese día … su destino, su vida, estaba en manos de sus enemigos…de nuevo no podía hacer nada sino esperar.

Horas más tarde debía prepararse para el juicio, su aspecto no era el mejor, las ojeras mudo testigo de la horrible noche que había pasado la delataban. Así que hizo lo que pudo para disimularlas, consiguió algo de polvo de hornear y se lo puso bajo los ojos para emparejar su color y pellizco un poco sus mejillas para que se vieran sonrojadas, nunca pensó que esos bobos consejos le serian útiles algún día.

"Al menos no parezco un fantasma desvelado"

Luego de arreglar un poco su rostro, se acomodo el pelo, de modo que sus largas mechas distrajeran la vista de su demacrada figura. Se enfundo en un vestido que Vash le había traído así como en un abrigo negro que le quedaba considerablemente grande, pero no había más, ella hubiera preferido usar su uniforme para el juicio, pero el suizo la disuadió. De pronto el guardia toco la puerta diciéndole que tenía una visita, esto la sorprendió, era la primera que tenía desde su encierro, un nudo se le formo en la garganta y creció al escuchar quien era.

"West"-pensó ella esbozando una sonrisa, la cual fue sustituida por una mueca de preocupación y algo de vergüenza, no podía permitir que su hermanito viera a su asombrosa hermana así-"Pero quizás no lo vea de nuevo"-se decía con resignación.

Cinco minutos después, dentro de un cuarto alargado en una de las tantas mesas del que ahora servía como sala de visitas, se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido de cabello rubio y semblante algo rígido, en cuyos ojos azules podía denotarse una inmensa preocupación. El rubio movía su rodilla inquietamente aguardando a la hermana que no veía asía casi un año.

El rubio se tenso al sentir la puerta de metal abrirse. Levanto la vista y su mirada se desencajo, apretó los dientes e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar ante aquella imagen. La hermana con la que había crecido, la inquieta, la que tomaba ollas y casos de la cocina simulando una armadura mientras agitaba cucharas de madera como espadas, mientras jugaban a los caballeros por toda la casa, la Jul que sonreía siempre, la chica fuerte, decidida y a veces despiadada, la que siempre se abría paso en la vida en busca de reconocimiento, la que se forjo un puesto en el ejército nacional por sus propios medios…la hermana que el amaba… ahora era apenas una sombra de su antiguo ser, pálida, ojerosa, delgada, con unas manos huesudas que se aferraban a los bordes del abrigo algo desgastado que se veía era de un persona muchas talla mayor y con una zapatilla que se veía le quedaban algo chicas.

Gott, Schwester, que te han hecho- exclamo el acercándose a ella rápidamente, tomándola del abrigo abriéndoselo, para sorpresa de la albina-Eso bastardos infelices...

Julchen enmudeció hubiera sido tan feliz, si no se le hubiera acercado, si hubiese habido un reja o vidrio de por medio, pero ella en el fondo sabía que no serviría de nada. No para Ludwig, su mejor amigo, la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo.

"Estúpida, uno no puede tapar el sol con un dedo, tonta...Tampoco se pueden ocultar siete meses de embarazo con un abrigo viejo"-pensó la albina con la mirada fija de su hermano en ella, hubiera dado todo por no mostrarse así ante él.

Acabo de llegar de Italia-dijo Ludwig con tono compujido-¿Por qué no me dijiste?... ¿porque no respondiste mis cartas?...Porque no huiste cuando tuviste oportunidad...quien…quien te hizo esto** Schwester**.

**Bruder**, no quiero hablar de eso-respondió ella con tristeza- solo quería verte, está bien.

Nada esta bien, no pueden tenerte así-exclamo El alemán con exasperación-has recibido alguna clase de atención...el niño...el juicio que pasaría si te...

Calma, Vash... mi abogado está confiado en que librare la pena de muerte-explico el tratando de sonreír pero su tono cambio de pronto a uno lleno de amargura- piénsalo, me veo tan patética que tal vez funcione, una mujer violada y embarazada por uno de los suyos no es lo que los aliados quieren proyectar..ja,ja,ja

Jul – exclamo fornido hombre, con cierto tono de sorpresa - No digas eso, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa.

¿Sabes? ...Creí que mi regla no venia por el estrés, este lugar es tan húmedo y frio que creí que mis leves mareos eran naturales... lo supe hace 2 meses cuando me desmaye en las duchas- Explico ella con un tono hueco y sin emoción- No sentí nada cuando me lo dijeron, ni miedo, ni asco, ni odio, no podía creer que había algo dentro de mí, pero... ahora me aterra esta cosa en mi interior, crece y se mueve dentro mío, no sé qué hacer.

Schwester...yo te protegeré está bien-dijo Ludwig con un tono tan serio y decidió que a muchos les hubiera espantado, menos a ella-No estás sola, todos estamos contigo yo, Elizabetha, Roderich, Antonio, Francis, la guerra nos ha distanciado a algunos pero aun te queremos...no te dejaremos caer.

Recuerda quien eres-exclamo de repente con tono casi militar- no permitas que te quiten todo... no una nazi...eres una oficial, eres una alemana...una valkiria...

Julchen guardo silencio y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas la traicionaran, ese fortachón siempre la reconfortaba, por primera vez en meses sintió un poco de esperanza para si. Abrazo fuertemente a su hermano por unos minutos y luego se aparto. Su tiempo había terminado y el guardia señalaba su regreso a la celda. Ella asintió y se marcho dedicándole a su hermano una de sus sonrisas de antaño antes de que la puerta tras de si se cerrara.

"Gracias, West"

...

Al poco rato Julchen fue llevada al lugar de la audiencia, dentro su abogado tenía una expresión levemente molesta, tal vez por los 10 minutos extras que le había tomado refrescar un poco su cara, para ocultar las señales de su llanto, que si bien era de alegría, no deseaba mostrárselo a nadie de ahí.

Llegas tarde-dijo el suizo arqueando sus cejas-que te paso-esto último la agrego con un leve aire de sorpresa.

Lo siento, me estaba preparando- respondió ella sonriendo con monotonía.

Vash se extraño, algo había cambiado en ella la noche anterior, ahora emanaba una aura diferente y sonreía confiada. El suizo no sabía porque y no quiso preguntar, si bien era un hombre muy profesional y sabia bien lo que su "clienta" había hecho, como hombre criado en un núcleo familiar estrecho, le fue imposible ignorar el estado de la albina. Él sabia que no había ningún estrecho lazo entre ellos, de hecho la personalidad de Julchen le pareció al principio algo desquiciante pero para su sorpresa llego a agradarle, pero también tenía claro que volvería suiza luego del juicio, pero le había prometido ayudarla en todo lo posible y eso haría.

"Bueno, habrá que ver como salen las cosas, he hecho todo lo que estuvo en mi manos"-se dijo el suizo preparándose para cuando tuviera que usar su alegato final

Gracias, Vash-susurro la albina casi inaudiblemente, para sorpresa de el rubio quien solo asintió.

De repente se escucho un martillazo y la audiencia comenzó. El fiscal ajusto sus anteojos y empezó a hablar acerca del objetivo de la audiencia, de como no era posible permitir que los malvados escapasen por cuestiones superficiales, porque fueron esas trivialidades las que costaron la vida a muchas personas arruinando las de tantas otras y tal agravio contra los derechos humanos, civiles y penales requería un castigo justo y ejemplar.

No podemos dejar que pase inadvertido- dijo el fiscal con tono severo y glacial- El punto de todo este caso es que estas atrocidades pasaron una y otras vez ante los ojos de la acusada, la cual contribuyo a estos ya fuera de forma directa como la Jefa de un campo maldito o indirecta como soldado defensor de un sistema de gobierno brutal y corrupto que permitía y promovía dichos crimines...La acusada estuvo ahí...lo vio todo y al final no hizo nada...su indiferencia fue su principal delito, delito que debe ser castigado, porque la responsabilidad esta ahí- añadió asiendo un ademan dando por terminado su alegato.

El suizo tomo aire, estaba seguro que esas palabras habían llegado a los presentes y sobre todo a los soldados que integraban el jurado. Como abogado sabían muy bien el poder que dicho cierre podía tener, algunas ves una oratoria bien dicha, podía influir favorablemente en un caso o desmoronarlo por completo. Vash sabia de alegatos y comprendía que el suyo debía ser mejor, mas firme y contundente o sino todo ese duro trabajo estaría perdido y Julchen en el peor de los casos moriría o podría pasar el resto de sus días en un campo para prisioneros soviéticos...el infierno en la tierra para cualquier soldado caído...El debía dar lo mejor para evitarlo, se puso de pie y se dirigió al tribunal, que lo observaba expectante para poder concluir ya el proceso y continuar con los siguientes.

¿Qué es justo y qué no? Difícil saberlo y definirlo-Dijo Vash con un tono serio pero elocuente- La justicia depende de los valores de una sociedad, pero tristemente en una guerra como la que hemos pasado, tales preceptos se quedan cortos y es importante saber establecer que tanto es el grado de responsabilidad que cada cual tiene, desde un subordinado siguiendo órdenes monstruosas y el superior que las- señalo en joven mirando a Julchen- la acusada en ningún momento negó dicha responsabilidad, al contrario ella fue capaz de mirarse al espejo y admitir su propios pecados…cuando este tribunal empezó, se dijo que se procesaría a los acusados con la justicia en la mano, justicia verdadera, no la justicia de los vencedores pisoteando por venganza al enemigo derrotado…las pruebas que le he presentado son la realidad de una mujer que amo a su patria, a su gente y que en medio del infierno de la guerra trato de conservar un ápice de humanidad para si misma…les pido que hagan acopio de su conciencia y sentido común y se pregunten sinceramente, ¿esta mujer merece morir? ¿Sería satisfactorio?...Señores sus destino estas dos criaturas esta en sus manos.

Una vez el suizo termino su discurso procedió tomar asiento la audiencia guardo silencio, hasta Julchen se quedo sin palabras, luego de la leve oratoria del rubio. Ella apreciaba, la sinceridad y la pasión, si se hubieran conocido de otra forma quizás hubieran sido grandes amigos, verdaderos amigos.

El oficial ingles que presidia se puso de pie, los presentes guardaron silencio.

Bien con eso damos por terminados los alegatos-dijo un hombre de unos 40 años de voz rasposa pero llena de autoridad-ahora procederemos con la deliberación.

Listo presentes se pusieron de pie mientras el jurado se iba a la sala adjunta. Julchen respiro hondo sabía que el proceso podía demorase horas. Vash toco su hombro para darle apoyo mientras un guardia la escoltaba de vuela a su celda, ahí aguardaría hasta que el veredicto estuviera listo.

No había nada más que hacer, así que trato de dormir un poco, para reponerse de la espantosa noche anterior, esperando que aquel maldito ruso no volviera a entrometerse en sus sueños. A veces se preguntaba si la semilla de aquel hombre en su vientre era la culpable…pero ahora no quería pensar en nada, trataba de estar lo más alejada del tema. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo le era imposible, cada vez que veía su vientre más abultado era como una maldición que materializaba las palabras de Iván.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-dijo la albina tocando su vientre, cosa que prefería no hacer ya que sentir lo latidos de ese ser la ponían nerviosa-¿Qué será de ti?-agrego con un tono dulce que desconocía.

Julchen no entendía el porqué de su propia actitud. Había decidido, no amar a ese bebe, no podía hacerlo. Trato de apartar su mano, pero poco a poco sintió algo cálido atreves de ese tacto. No sabía dónde salía pero una gran calma la invadió quedándose profundamente dormida…

"¿Qué hare….?"

Pasaron 5 largas horas y el llamado del guardia en la puerta de metal la despertó bruscamente, ella aun algo somnolienta al comprobar la hora no podía creer haber dormido tanto de una vez, hacia meses que no pasaba.

Prepárate-dijo el guardia- anunciaran el veredicto en una hora.

Julchen asintió. Al poco rato estaba en el "Tribunal" sentada detrás de Vash en el banquillo de acusados frio e incomodo que esperaba no volver a ver jamás en su vida, y sabia que de una forma u otra así seria.

Bien- Dijo el presidente del jurado indicando a todos que tomaran asiento-Luego de tomar todas las pruebas presentadas por las autoridades y los testimonios de los testigos, hemos llegado a un veredicto, la acusada póngase de pie.

Julchen Beilschmidt-dijo el hombre tomando una hoja de papel- Miembro de las SS, Oficial a cargo del campo Plasow en Polonia, este tribunal la encuentra…

_Info Fanfic:_

Berjen Belsen:_ fue un campo de concentracion tomado por los britanicos que fue sede de una version mucho mas pequeña de los juicios de neuremberg para oficiales de rango mediano, por pacticidad procesaron a los guardias y jefes de varios cmapos cercanos sobre todo de polonia._

_Mientras eran procesados los nazis estuvieron recluidos en la cercel de Cecille en Alemania._

Gott-_Dios en aleman._

Schwester_: Hermana en aleman_

Bruder:_ Hermano en Aleman_


End file.
